POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter nineteen
Chapter nineteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot Gustave busts through a sealed entrance and all of the Circle of Maneaters move forth, "huh, there we go" the croc comments but suddenly sees they were at a dead end, "oh no" he utters as they investigate, "there's now way out" Kesagake laments, "it's a dead end" Submarine agrees, "I think it's over Thak" Ghetsis guesses, "nothing is ever over, if this is the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle than lets start digging" Thak states and Kesagake and Gustave pound into the ground, "if this place has no way out than we will just have to make one" Thak states again as the caverns rattle, "Thak!" a new voice shouts and they see it is Obi-wan and Gallandro: the former being the one who spoke, "give yourselves up" Gallandro demanded, "or fight" Obi-wan offers, the man-eaters flee and began to use the caves to their advantage, Obi-wan attacks the reflective walls as the real ones jump over unnoticed, Gallandro slams his right wing over other stones and both continue attacking the rocks but neither saw any of the real ones, Thak springs out of her hiding spot behind and knocked Gallandro down, "it looks like you're the one who's giving up" she taunts, the other man-eaters emerge as well and Obi-wan was now flying solo, "Obi-wan don't let them win" Gallandro begs to the Oviraptor who gladly complies (or tries to), "you want to avenge Miyuki but you're too weak to do it" Thak laughs and the others join in, "he's pathetic" Submarine insults, but the rest of the animal heroes arrive, "raptors, guys" Obi-wan says happily, "don't worry we got your back" Blik calls, "no one messes with our Oviraptor" Ike joins, "lets make a run for it" Ghetsis proposes, "no way" Thak refuses and with the dragon dust she still has left shares it with the other man-eaters for a charged up attack, the heroes were doing the same, and both unleash all their might on each other making the two beams clash over dominance, Skipper got knocked away and Obi-wan helps him up, "Obi-wan" Skipper says woozily, "you'll need me too" the Oviraptor states and everybody was glad for it, Gallandro had recovered from his sneak attack and also joins in, to the man-eater's horror they get beaten, forced back and looked like they all died, "whoa it's-it's over, the Circle of Man-eaters are finished" Elvis guesses, suddenly the cavern began to shake and rocks were falling, "looks like this cavern is too, lets get out of here" Kowalski hollers and everybody jets away except for Gallandro which Private noticed, "Gallandro?" he calls, "I'll stay here" the pterosaur states, "you can't" Private objects, "I left the light for the dark side so I should stay" Gallandro states, "no Gallandro you still have good inside you it's a part of you, come and lets start over" Private offered, Gallandro was practically crying from this forgiveness but accepts Private's help and together they get the hell out of there, and the man-eaters bodies fell into an abyss. Back at saint Helena everyone was waiting for the remaining two animals and they eventually show up, "look it's Private he made it" Marlene cheers, "my boss forgive me" Gallandro expresses to his leader, "stand up Gallandro, I'm glad you're back" the human said, "and I'm glad you're back, hi Obi-wan" Elvis greets, Obi-wan just burst into tears, as the zoosters huddle a ray of light shine on them, "look a sunbeam, you don't see that very often in the Bermuda triangle" Eva comments, "fortunately today the forces of good have prevailed" Short Fuse guesses. "Today is the first day of our new lives, today we celebrate peace and truth, we owe so much to the Penguins of Madagascar for their courage and sacrifice," the head says, "alright Penguins of Madagascar" Corporal cheers and some of the former revenge-seekers join in, "dear brave Miyuki sacrificed herself so that we may live" the leader continues, Kicker comforts Obi-wan through it, "for her and for all of us I ask you to honor and defend the goodness and life, well my fellows I guess this is goodbye but we may meet again" the leader finishes and many part ways, "we should be getting back to New York" Kicker suggests, "I'll join you there soon but first there's something I have to do, I have to bring Miyuki's flower over to her" Obi-wan states, "I know Obi-wan here, spent as much time as you need, I'll take you to her" the man offers, "see you soon" Obi-wan waves to the others. Everyone got back to New York and were chilling on a park bench, "really I'm so sorry that you had to give away your big secret Skipper, I kinda wish we could get it back" Classified laments, "yeah humanity is never gonna look at us the same way again" Eva agrees, "but it does get easier now that we don't have to be sneaky and elusive" Short Fuse remarks, "true, but if it meant saving it from man-eaters than it was worth it" Faragonda comments, "so you think you won't be living in the zoo anymore?" Corporal asks, "no we were allowed to stay living in there, but it just that we have new responsibilities now" Kowalski states, "well I don't know about you but I'm okay with it" Sheen says and everybody smile. Later the zoosters were back home waiting for Obi-wan, although they had just gotten a surprise for him, "hey guys" a voice calls and it was non other than Obi-wan leaping into their yard, "Obi-wan" Rico shouts in glee and everybody hug him, "we all missed you, are you okay" Maurice asks, "I'm sad, but I feel a little better when I think about the good times I had with Miyuki" Obi-wan answers staring off, "the more I think about Miyuki, the more I know she said 'Obi-wan, stop crying smile', it's like I'm right beside her, so that's what I'm gonna do" he added, "well you don't have to worry anymore cause look who's here" Harry points and there was Miyuki back on her feet, both rush up and hug each other crying, "I thought you were dead" Obi-wan reminded, "turns out I was only in a coma from the nuclear fumes, but regardless I'm just glad to be cured" she informs, Obi-wan and the others giggle. The next day Pervis Mcslade proposed a celebration over the Penguins Of Madagascar's rescue over the whole planet and even Skipper couldn't say no, while they'll never become anonymous like they used to ever again all that mattered was that they succeeded in protecting the world from one of the greatest threats the world has ever known. The End Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil